The SuperNaturals Of The World
by NinaHawthorne101
Summary: i am Weapon of Kaos but i forgot my password and my email so im gonna resdo this story on this account lol. Sam Dean Emily and Lila are going all over the world to chase the demons and they also have Sam and Emilys daughter Amber Marie, what will happen when they find Adam and Amber goes missing. Whill they find out who took Amber? Will they saver Amber in time?


**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SUPERNATURAL but I own Emily I DIDNT STEAL HER NAME FROM TWILIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Sam, where's Emily?" Dean asked. "She's sleeping in my bed I carried her there after she passed out on the couch. I didn't want to leave her there that couch." Sam said. "You've grown fond of her haven't you?" Dean asked. "No!" Sam exclaimed "Sam…" Dean said. "Fine ok I love her." Sam said. "She's helped you get over Ruby" Dean said. Sam smiled. "Yeah I get that." Sam said. "Have u gotten laid yet?" Dean asked. "What? No" Sam said. "But you want to." Dean laughed. "Maybe I want to but she probably won't." Sam said. "Won't what?" Emily asked from the doorway Sam and Dean turned and looked at her. "Dean wants us to have sex." Sam said. Emily blushed. "Sam can I talk to you?" Emily asked. "Yeah." Sam said as he got up and walked over to her.

"Emily?" Sam asked. Emily walked up and kissed Sam. Sam kissed her back. He pressed her against the wall and started to kiss her neck. Emily moaned. "I overheard what you and Dean were saying. Dean asked you if you got laid. You said no. you said you wanted too but you didn't know if I would want to." Emily said. He looked at her. Sam smiled at her. She kissed him again. "I want you so badly." Sam said in a low husky voice. She removed his shirt and started rubbing his chest. He moaned and he removed her blouse and her bra. He went to remove his pants but she stopped him. "What?" Sam asked. She didn't reply but she simply dropped to her knees and removed his jeans and his boxers. His throbbing member was standing in all its glory. She licks his cock and she feels it stiffen. She engulfs his member and starts bobbing her head back and forth.

He moans out. "Emily. Stop. I need to be inside you." Sam said. She removed her skirt and panties. He lifted her up and gently slid into her . "AHHHHHH!" Emily cried out. Sam stayed where he was so he wouldn't hurt her. "Move." Emily whispered. Sam thrusted harder into her. Emily kept moaning and dug her nails into Sam's shoulders. "OH Sam….. Oh God harder." Emily moaned. Sam was more than happy to comply. "Oh God, Emily I think I'm gonna come." Sam moaned. "Come in me baby." Emily moaned. Sam's come filled her fertilizing one of her eggs.

Sam pulled out of her. He laid down next to her. Dean walked in to see what all the noise was all about and he walked in to see his little brother and Emily lying next to each other naked and sweaty. "What was going on in here?" Dean asked. "Um Dean… we had sex." Sam said. Dean smiled. "Well it's about time." Dean exclaimed. Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around Emily. Emily snuggled closer to Sam.

1 month later

Emily was lying next to Sam. "Emily? Are you ok?" Sam asked. "No. My stomache it's bothering me. Every morning I always get sick." Emily said. "Dean. We need to take Emily to the hospital." Sam said to his brother. "Ok put her in the car and we will take her." Dean said grabbing his keys. Sam grabbed Emily and set her in the backseat of Dean's car.

At the hospital

"Mr. Winchester?" The doctor asked. "Yes. How is she?" Sam asked. "Well come into her room and I will tell you." The doctor said. They walked into Emily's room Sam saw her sitting on the hospital bed. He sat next to her and grabbed her hand. "Well Miss. Clearwater is Pregnant with Samuel Winchester." The doctor said. Dean looked at Sam. "Sammy…" Dean said. "What?" Sam asked looking at his brother. "When you and Emily had sex you put on a condom right?" Dean asked. "No." Sam said. "Well Sammy looks like you're going to be a father." Dean said with a smile. Sam smiled and looked at Emily who hadn't said a word. "Em? Are you ok?"Sam asked. Emily shooked her head. "I'm going to be a mom." Emily said placing a hand on the small baby bump that started to form. "Yes. Why aren't you happy?" Sam asked. "A couple of years ago this guy I was dating had sex with me and he got me pregnant. After I told him he flipped and ran off I never saw him again. He walked out on me. I'm afraid it's going to happen again." Emily said right before she started crying.

Sam wrapped his arms around his lover. "I will never abandon you or our child." Sam said. "You promise?" Emily asked. "I promise." Sam said. Emily smiled. "I'll even help." Dean said. "Really? Dean you would do that?" Emily asked. "Well yes it's my neice or nephew I would like to help." Dean said.

9 months later

"Oh my God. I can't wait till she's born." Emily said placing her hand on her stomache. "Me either." Sam said as he sat next to his girl. Emily felt something go wrong. "Oh no! She's not due for another week!" Emily exclaimed. "What? She's coming? Now!" Sam Exclaimed. "Sam we can't get her to the hospital there's not one for miles. We are just going to have to do it here." Dean said. "What?" Emily and Sam asked at the exact same time.

16 hours later

"Sam Emily…. Meet your daughter." Dean said handing the baby to Sam. Sam smiled and held his daughter in his arms.


End file.
